The invention relates to an input circuit for an image processor.
When processing images that vary both spatially and in time, the most challenging task typically is to process the varied information in a manner that provides a good, valid solution in real-time. Because software-based approaches typically are slower than hardware approaches, hardware is often chosen to process the images.
One type of hardware that is used to process images is an analog image processor (e.g., a Three Dimensional Artificial Neural Network (3DANN)). The image processor typically relies on input from an imager which electrically captures the image and presents an electrical representation of the image to the image processor. The image processor has a limit on the size of image that the processor can process at one time. As a result, typically, the size of the imager is chosen so that the size limit of the image processor is not exceeded.